


Just come here

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [27]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: 3 word starter requests from tumblr:"Just come here."--“Just…come here.”Beth crosses her arms over her chest. “It’s gonna be a no for me.”Rio rolls his eyes, the hand he has outstretched wavering just slightly. “It’s not even that big of a jump.”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio prompts from tumblr [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Just come here

“Just…come here.”

Beth crosses her arms over her chest. “It’s gonna be a no for me.”

Rio rolls his eyes, the hand he has outstretched wavering just slightly. “It’s not even that big of a jump.”

“Says the person who _jumped already.”_ Her voice is a little high-pitched and she knows it hurts Rio’s ears because his shoulders snap tight like a rubberband.

He sighs and lets his hands rest on the side of the building; he’s jumped a divide between two of them and no…he’s not wrong, it’s like a yard stick apart from the other. It’s not _that_ big of a deal—until she got to the edge and looked _down._ She hears clatter behind her, the whole reason they’re running in the first place beginning to climb those stairs.

“Who goes up stairs instead of out the front door I’m so _pissed_ at you right now.”

Rio has the audacity to laugh, rubbing the back of his neck as he glances behind her. “Front door, are you serious? Only _you_ would try and argue with me while we’re stuck on a roof trying not to get shot. Let’s _go,_ I mean it Elizabeth.”

Beth walks up to the edge again and lets out a short breath, crawling on top of the divide. Rio reaches his hand out again like she might take it but…her vision starts blurring and slipping into the space beneath her like a whirlpool. If she trips, if she mis-judges, if she _slips—_

_“_ I can’t do this.”

Rio’s patience starts to thin, “I will leave your ass here, _jump._ I got you, I promise.”

Her eyes find his, her hair whipping into her neck from the wind to the point where it almost hurts. She holds his gaze and he takes a step towards her, feet crunching into the gravel he’s standing on.

“Elizabeth.” He pauses, “I got you.” He reiterates and the door to the roof bangs open, encouraging her to jump.

Beth lets out a soft squeal and propels herself forward, closing her eyes, waiting for the inevitable moment where her face hits cement…but she never does. She lands directly into Rio’s chest and manages to throw him off balance, both of them landing on the gravel. A groan leaves his lips as he tips his head back, hands resting low on her waist; she most definitely knocked the wind out of him.

“Don’t we need to go?” She asks a little hurriedly, avoiding gunfire as she grabs his hand to run.

“Never doin’ steps again.” He grumbles but scrambles with her, keeping hold of her touch as they make it across the roof.


End file.
